The present invention relates to an inhaler, more particularly an inhaler for administering dry powder by inhalation, and a blister pack assembly for an inhaler.
It is known in the treatment of respiratory conditions, such as asthma, to provide certain medicaments in the form of a dry powder for inhalation. It is also known to provide individual doses of such powders in the blisters of a blister pack element.
WO-A-97/40876 discloses an inhaler for administering dry powder by inhalation which comprises a support unit for supporting a blister pack element having a plurality of blisters formed therein, with each blister containing a dose of powder containing medicament, and a suction tube configured so as to be insertable into a respective one of the blisters and through which a dose of powder is in use drawn on inhalation by a user. The support unit of this inhaler includes a chamber having a hinged lid for holding the suction tube when not in use.
It is an aim of the present invention to provide such an inhaler and a blister pack assembly therefor which are of improved construction so as to facilitate ease of operation by a user.
The present invention provides a blister pack assembly for an inhaler for administering powder containing medicament by inhalation, comprising: a suction tube through which powder is in use drawn on inhalation by a user; and a blister pack unit comprising a blister pack element which includes a plurality of blisters, each containing a dose of powder containing medicament, and an attachment member disposed to one side of the blister pack element to which the suction tube is attachable when not in use.
Preferably, the attachment member includes at least one attachment element which is configured resiliently to hold the suction tube.
More preferably, the attachment member includes first and second attachment elements which are configured such that when the suction tube is attached to one of the first and second attachment elements the other of the first and second attachment elements acts as a guard to protect part of the suction tube.
Preferably, each attachment element is a resilient clip.
Preferably, the blister pack assembly further comprises an interconnecting member for connecting the suction tube to the blister pack unit.
Preferably, the interconnecting member is movably coupled to the suction tube.
More preferably, the interconnecting member includes a clip to which the suction tube is rotatably coupled.
Preferably, the interconnecting member includes an element which is slideably disposed to the blister pack unit.
In one embodiment the blister pack unit includes an elongate track in which the element of the interconnecting member is captively slideably disposed.
Preferably, the elongate track extends along the longitudinal axis of the blister pack unit
In another embodiment the blister pack unit includes an elongate channel and the element of the interconnecting member in use is slideably disposed in the channel.
Preferably, the elongate channel extends along the longitudinal axis of the blister pack unit.
Preferably, the blister pack unit includes at least one moisture permeable chamber which contains a desiccant.
More preferably, the at least one moisture permeable chamber is disposed between cavities of the blisters.
Preferably, the suction tube comprises an elongate body which includes an inlet section at one end thereof, which inlet section includes an inlet and a cutting assembly comprising a cutting blade which includes a cutting edge for making a cut in the covering film of a blister and at least one ram blade which includes a bearing surface for bearing on the covering film of the blister and pushing the same into the cavity of the blister, an outlet section at the other end thereof, which outlet section includes an outlet and provides a mouthpiece, and an inhalation channel providing fluid communication between the inlet and the outlet through which powder is in use drawn on inhalation by a user.
Preferably, each ram blade includes at least one transverse opening.
In one embodiment the at least one transverse opening is axially rearward of the bearing surface of the ram blade.
In another embodiment the at least one transverse opening extends axially rearwardly from the bearing surface of the ram blade.
Preferably, the at least one transverse opening is asymmetrically located in the ram blade.
Preferably, the at least one ram blade is substantially planar.
Preferably, the inlet section of the suction tube includes supplementary air inlet openings into the inhalation channel at an axial position rearwardly adjacent the inlet.
Preferably, the cutting assembly of the suction tube includes first and second ram blades disposed on opposite sides of the cutting blade.
More preferably, each ram blade is disposed substantially the same radial distance from the cutting blade.
Preferably, the cutting assembly of the suction tube is configured such that the distance between the endmost points of the bearing surface of each of the ram blades is approximately the same distance as the distance between the endmost points of the effective cutting length of the cutting blade and the adjacent endmost points of the bearing surface of each of the ram blades.
Preferably, the axial position of the inlet is such that when the inlet section is located in a blister the inlet is located below the surface defining the opening of the cavity of the blister.
The present invention also extends to an inhaler for administering powder containing medicament by inhalation which comprises the above-described blister pack assembly.
Preferably, the inhaler further comprises a support unit for supporting the blister pack assembly.
More preferably, the support unit includes a wall member which includes a plurality of openings adjacent which the blister pack element of the blister pack assembly is in use disposed such that a blister is located beneath each opening.
Preferably, the support unit includes an elongate slot which together with the elongate channel in the blister pack unit defines an elongate track in which the element of the interconnecting member is captively slideably disposed.
More preferably, the elongate slot extends along the longitudinal axis of the support unit.
Preferably, the elongate slot includes a narrow section through which the element of the interconnecting member cannot pass.
Preferably, the elongate slot is located in the wall member of the support unit.
The present invention also provides an inhaler for administering powder containing medicament by inhalation, comprising: a suction tube through which powder is in use drawn on inhalation by a user; a support unit for supporting a blister pack element which includes a plurality of blisters, each containing a dose of powder containing medicament; and an interconnecting member correcting the suction tube to the support unit, wherein the interconnecting member includes an element which is slideably disposed to the support
Preferably, the support unit includes an elongate track in which the element of the interconnecting member is captively slideably disposed.
Preferably, the interconnecting member is movably coupled to the suction tube.
More preferably, the interconnecting member includes a clip to which the suction tube is rotatably coupled
Preferably, the suction tube comprises an elongate body which includes an inlet section at one end thereof, which inlet section includes an inlet and a cutting assembly comprising a cutting blade which includes a cutting edge for making a cut in the covering film of a blister and at least one ram blade which includes a bearing surface for bearing on the covering film of the blister and pushing the same into the cavity of the blister, an outlet section at the other end thereof, which outlet section includes an outlet and provides a mouthpiece, and an inhalation channel providing fluid communication between the inlet and the outlet through which powder is in use drawn on inhalation by a user.
The present invention further provides a blister pack assembly for an inhaler for administering powder containing medicament by inhalation, comprising: a suction tube through which powder is in use drawn on inhalation by a user; a blister pack element which includes a plurality of blisters, each containing a dose of powder containing medicament; and an interconnecting member connecting the suction tube to the blister pack element, wherein the interconnecting member includes an element which is slideably disposed to the blister pack element.
Preferably, the interconnecting member is movably coupled to the suction tube.
More preferably, the interconnecting member includes a clip to which the suction tube is rotatably coupled.
In one embodiment the blister pack element includes an elongate track in which the element of the interconnecting member is captively slideably disposed.
Preferably, the elongate track extends along the longitudinal axis of the blister pack element.
In another embodiment the blister pack element includes an elongate channel and the element of the interconnecting member in use is slideably disposed in the channel.
Preferably, the elongate channel extends along the longitudinal axis of the blister pack element.
Preferably, the blister pack element includes at least one moisture permeable chamber which contains a desiccant.
More preferably the at least one moisture permeable chamber is disposed between cavities of the blisters.
Preferably, the suction tube comprises an elongate body which includes an inlet section at one end thereof, which inlet section includes an inlet and a cutting assembly comprising a cutting blade which includes a cutting edge for making a cut in the covering film of a blister and at least one ram blade which includes a bearing surface for bearing on the covering film of the blister and pushing the same into the cavity of the blister, an outlet section at the other end thereof, which outlet section includes an outlet and provides a mouthpiece, and an inhalation channel providing fluid communication between the inlet and the outlet through which powder is in use drawn on inhalation by a user.
The present invention also extends to an inhaler for administering powder containing medicament by inhalation which comprises the above-described blister pack assembly.
Preferably, the inhaler further comprises a support unit for supporting the blister pack assembly.
More preferably, the support unit includes a wall member which includes a plurality of openings adjacent which the blister pack element of the blister pack assembly is in use disposed such that a blister is located beneath each opening.
Preferably, the support unit includes an elongate slot which together with the elongate channel in the blister pack element defines an elongate track in which the element of the interconnecting member is captively slideably disposed
More preferably, the elongate slot extends along the longitudinal axis of the support unit.
Preferably, the elongate slot includes a narrow section through which the element of the interconnecting member cannot pass.
Preferably the elongate slot is located in the wall member of the support unit.
Medicaments suitable for administration by the powder inhaler of the present invention are any which may be delivered by inhalation and include, for example, xcex22-adrenoreceptor agonists, for example, salbutamol, terbutaline, rimiterol, fenoterol, reproterol, adrenaline, pirbuterol, isoprenaline, orciprenaline, bitolterol, salmeterol, formoterol, clenbuterol, procaterol, broxaterol, picumeterol, TA-2005, mabuterol and the like, and their pharmacologically acceptable esters and salts; anticholinergic bronchodilators, for example, ipratropium bromide and the like; glucocorticosteroids, for example, beclomethasone, fluticasone, budesonide, tipredane, dexamethasone, betamethasone, fluocinolone, triamcinolone acetonide, mometasone and the like, and their pharmacologically acceptable esters and salts; antiallergic medicaments, for example, sodium cromoglycate and nedocromil sodium; expectorants; mucolytics; antihistamines; cyclooxygenase inhibitors; leukotriene synthesis inhibitors; leukotriene antagonists; phospholipase-A2 (PLA2) inhibitors; platelet aggregating factor (PAF) antagonists and prophylactics of asthma; antiarrhythmic medicaments; tranquilisers: cardiac glycosides; hormones; antihypertensive medicaments; antidiabetic medicaments; antiparasitic medicaments; anticancer medicaments; sedatives; analgesic medicaments; antibiotics; antirheumatic medicaments; immunotherapies; antifungal medicaments; antihypotension medicaments; vaccines; antiviral medicaments; proteins; polypeptides and peptides, for example, peptide hormones and growth factors; polypeptide vaccines; enzymes; endorphines; lipoproteins and polypeptides involved in the blood coagulation cascade; vitamins; and others, for example, cell surface receptor blockers, antioxidants, free radical scavengers and organic salts of N,Nxe2x80x2-diacetylcystine.